


Из раза в раз

by PinkPeacock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPeacock/pseuds/PinkPeacock
Summary: Том ненавидел шутки про смерть в целом и шутки Поттера о ней в частности.«Что ж, ему не повезло, потому что он будет терпеть это вечно», - подумал Гарри. После их первой жизни подобная мысль была бы наполнена злорадством. Сейчас же он просто констатировал факты, не испытывая ни ненависти, ни ехидства. Том просто был. Так же, как и Гарри. И иногда Поттер думал, что эта истина переживёт мир.Технически она это и делала.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 20





	Из раза в раз

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Time and Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270381) by [PinkPeacock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPeacock/pseuds/PinkPeacock)



> Моя первая попытка написать хоть что-то после длительного отсутствия. Задумывалось как несерьёзная юмореска с шутками про вечное, а скатилось всё в сентиментальщину и выяснение отношений. Ничего нового.  
> Не стала отмечать смерть персонажей, потому что она не перманентна. Но имейте в виду, что она присутствует. Будьте внимательны, если для вас это триггер.  
> Смерть всегда говорит капсом. Не я устанавливаю правила, а Пратчетт.

На кухне царил полумрак. Не горели лампы, свечи Гарри и не пытался искать. Очертания предметов казались ему размытыми, дрожащими, будто миражи. Единственным источником света было мерцание розоватых завихрений за окном. Они напоминали воронки в море, в центре которых были чёрные дыры, вгрызавшиеся в квази-небесный холст и вбиравшие в себя все беспорядочно разбросанные по небу огоньки. Отдалённо они напоминали звёзды. Они давали достаточно света, чтобы различить стол, стулья, чайник и кухонные шкафы. Гарри это устраивало. Он перестал искать ясность при жизни. С чего бы ему гнаться за ней после смерти?

Кто-то мог сказать, что Поттер находился вне пространства и времени. Но Гарри был не согласен. В безвременье он лишь отвоевал маленький клочок материальности, чтобы встречаться здесь с Томом после жизни. Но даже в этом объяснении Поттер не был уверен. В конце концов о какой материальности могла идти речь, когда и он, и Риддл были лишь эфемерными душами на пороге вечности. Теми самыми блуждающими огоньками, за которыми охотились чёрные дыры. Но, в отличие от остальных страждущих, Гарри и Тому не суждено было узнать, что скрывается за закрытой дверью. 

\- Поттер, почему здесь стоит ёлка?

Гарри оторвал взгляд от пурпурных завихрений за окном и взглянул на Тома Риддла. Тот стоял в проходе на кухню, скрестив руки на груди и недовольно хмурясь. Сначала Поттер не мог понять, что разозлило Тёмного Лорда на этот раз, пока не заметил, как собеседник упорно игнорирует висящее на кухне зеркало. Он даже стоял таким образом, чтобы не видеть своё отражение периферийным зрением. Точно. Лицо отца.

\- В этот раз мы умудрились убить друг друга в канун Рождества. Я подумал, что было бы неплохо это отпраздновать.

Том нахмурился ещё сильнее. Хоть спустя мгновение он и прошёл к другому свободному стулу, движения его были скованными, осторожными, а во взгляде читалось неодобрение. Он ненавидел шутки про смерть в целом и шутки Поттера о ней в частности. 

«Что ж, ему не повезло, потому что он будет терпеть это вечно», - подумал Гарри. После их первой жизни подобная мысль была бы наполнена злорадством. Сейчас же он просто констатировал факты, не испытывая ни ненависти, ни ехидства. Том просто был. Так же, как и Гарри. И иногда Поттер думал, что эта истина переживёт мир. 

Технически она это и делала.

\- Жалко, что мы не дожили до 31 декабря. Я бы подарил тебе что-нибудь при встрече.

\- Наверняка какую-нибудь бесполезную ерунду, - буркнул в ответ Том, не отрывая взгляда от своих сцепленных на столе рук. 

Из них двоих Риддлу всегда тяжелее удавалось принять то, что очередная бессмысленная жизнь подошла к концу. Но Том не подавал виду. Он пытался скрыть дрожь в руках и нервное дёргание правой ноги, но Гарри было не провести. Частица души Тёмного Лорда всё ещё тлела в его шраме. И время от времени Поттер думал, что знал Тома лучше, чем самого себя.

Гарри воспринимал всё гораздо проще. Он перепрыгивал из одного мира в другой дольше. Привязанности не преследовали его за пределами одной жизни. И что бы Риддл ни говорил, он всегда привязывался: к власти, магии, своим хоркруксам, последователям. Они невидимыми нитями тянулись за Томом в загробный мир, некоторые воспоминания оседали на нём ошмётками. Лучше всего было дать Риддлу время стряхнуть с себя их груз. Тогда Том и Гарри продолжат своё путешествие. Или, в случае Риддла, наказание.

\- Разумеется, - усмехнулся Гарри, отхлебнув кофе. – После пятой жизни ты достоин только этого.

\- Я не буду извиняться снова, - обречённо вздохнул Том, расцепляя пальцы и, наконец, вскидывая глаза на Поттера. Чёрные.

\- Ты проник в Хогвартс и коварно поставил мне подножку. Я упал с лестницы и свернул себе шею. Это была самая стыдная смерть за все циклы. Сам Смерть вспоминает это при каждой. Нашей. Встрече, - раздражённо выдохнул Гарри. 

По-настоящему он перестал злиться жизнь спустя, но это всё равно было жульничеством. Первой репликой Смерти в этот, шестнадцатый, раз было: «НАДЕЮСЬ, ТЕБЯ СРАЗИЛА НЕ ЛЕСТНИЦА». И не только в этот. Каждый раз после того инцидента. И Гарри сильно сомневался, что Смерть хоть когда-нибудь перестанет находить эту ситуацию забавной, как, впрочем, и своё приветствие. По правде говоря, даже идея с ёлкой принадлежала мрачному жнецу. Гарри просто не был против лишний раз подразнить Риддла.

Том тонко улыбнулся.

\- Доверь тебе подружиться с сущностью, у которой по определению не может быть друзей, - произнёс он и плавно встал со стула, чтобы сделать себе чай или кофе. Выбор зависел от его настроения и той жизни, которую он вёл вплоть до этого момента. 

Чай означал, что ничего примечательного не было: родился, пожил, разорил полмира и умер. Но иногда жизнь впивалась в Тома, забиралась к нему под кожу, и в конце цикла Риддл чувствовал постоянное раздражение, такое же кусачее и ядовитое, как и жизнь под его рёбрами. В этом случае он заваривал себе «ядерное» кофе в кружку на 500 мл без сахара и молока. Получалось так же грустно и противно, как и их существование, пошутил однажды Гарри, попробовав эту отраву. Риддл не смеялся.

Сейчас Том осторожно добавлял себе уже четвёртую ложку кофе. Делал он это так, словно собирался подать завтрак королеве, а не вызвать у себя приступ тахикардии. Не было слышно звуков ложки, бьющейся о стенки кружки. Том не двигался резко, что можно было бы ожидать от человека, который перешёл границу экзистенциального ужаса, заимев трансценденцию личным палачом. Но для Поттера не было секретом то, как умело Риддл скрывал свои слабости. Детство в мире беспощадных взрослых и взрывающихся бомб кого угодно научит притворяться сильным.

Поттер грустно хмыкнул, снова сосредотачиваясь на действиях Риддла, который уже тянулся за чайником. Иногда Гарри думал, что Том одними своими движениями сведёт его в могилу. Перманентно. Риддл двигался грациозно, даже когда заваривал кофе, словно всё делал строго по инструкции, но к предписанной экономности движений прибавлял артистичности. Гарри не то чтобы завидовал, но, если бы он сейчас захотел сделать кофе, он бы, не вставая со стула, отчаянно тянулся бы за банкой, кружкой и чайником, которые были слишком далеко от него. Закончилось бы это всё падением Гарри вместе со стулом под ноги Тома. И вздохами последнего, разумеется.

\- Ну, я же умудрился подружиться с тобой, - фыркнул Поттер, не отрывая взгляда от рук Тома. Даже его пальцы принадлежали миру искусства. Не ясно только, в качестве экспоната или атрибута творца. Сказать по правде, то же Гарри думал и о Риддле в целом. Не важно, змеиное у того лицо было или отцовское, с точёными чертами и приятным бонусом в виде носа.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Гарри нервно поёрзал на стуле. Он забыл, что после особенно отвратной жизни Том любил скандалить и пускаться в длинные монологи, был бы повод. Защитный механизм. И Гарри понял, что Риддл нашёл предлог. Воцарившаяся в кухне тишина была скромной гостьей, которая вряд ли остановилась там надолго.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем ты это терпишь, - внезапно сказал Том, не отрывая взгляда от кружки в руках. Вся его фигура была напряжена, словно в любой момент он был готов выхватить палочку и напасть. Неясно, правда, на кого: Гарри или самого себя.

Гарри вздохнул и слегка откинулся назад, кладя голову на кухонную тумбочку. Он пытался поймать взгляд Риддла, но тот не смотрел на Поттера - замер и терпеливо ждал ответа, хоть и не сформулировал вопроса.

\- Что конкретно, Том? Твою компанию? Мне не тяжело, не переживай. Когда у тебя хорошее настроение, с тобой даже приятно разговаривать, - улыбнулся Гарри, смотря снизу вверх на Тёмного Лорда.

\- Нет. Да, - Риддл сделал паузу и недовольно поджал губы. – Я не об этом, и ты это знаешь. Ты Хозяин Смерти. Ты можешь уйти в другой мир, уцепиться за одну жизнь, отправиться, по наставлению Дамблдора, к следующему ожидающему тебя приключению, воссоединиться с семьёй – что угодно. Но ты таскаешься за мной, словно щенок на привязи. Вместе со мной переживаешь одну и ту же жизнь снова и снова, без шанса прервать этот цикл. Я не понимаю, зачем это терпеть.

Гарри спокойно наблюдал за выражением лица Тома, как оно менялось по мере его проповеди. Как он хмурился всё сильнее, дышал рвано - от отчаяния, злости или всего вместе, - как блестели его глаза, словно он готов был то ли закричать, то ли завыть раненым псом. Поттер знал, что на самом деле Риддл спрашивал не совсем это. Он увиливал от прямого вопроса в лучших слизеринских традициях, не договаривая и боясь получить однозначный ответ.

\- Я выбрал тебя, Том, - Риддл резко вдохнул и посмотрел, наконец, в глаза Гарри, удивлённый и будто пойманный с поличным, - потому что я захотел. Потому что не было больше никого, кто остался с тобой не из страха. И я знаю лучше кого бы то ни было, что, если от людей получать только ненависть, ты начнёшь ненавидеть в ответ. Ты страдал достаточно.

Гарри вздрогнул, когда Том разбил чашку. «Ядерное» кофе чёрными змеями растеклось по полу. Поттер быстро поднял ноги, чтобы не пораниться, и мысленно приготовился к гневу Риддла. Вот и настал конец тишине.

Тёмный Лорд резко оказался рядом и угрожающе навис над Гарри, положив одну руку на тумбочку за головой Поттера, другую – на его шею, не сдавливая, но предупреждая, что может последовать за попыткой вырваться. Преимущество Тома было мнимым – это знали оба. Но знание распаляло ярость Риддла лишь сильнее.

\- Ты думаешь, что понимаешь меня, - прошипел Том. Он не отрывал взгляда от Гарри, поэтому тот не упустил момента, когда глаза напротив начали наливаться красным. – Что ты имеешь право на мою жизнь. Что она какой-то трофей, который ты, золотой мальчик с извращенным комплексом героя, должен спасти из лап Смерти. Но ты не сможешь, Гарри Поттер. Ты приходишь в новых формах, но с той же гнилой сердцевиной. Используешь разные методы, чтобы повлиять на меня. Но у тебя не выходит. И никогда не выйдет. Даже если бы при жизни у меня были воспоминания о моих воплощениях и о наших встречах в этом безвкусном безвременье, я бы не поверил тебе. Я бы убивал тебя снова и снова. Знаешь, почему? Потому что не форма определяет содержание, а содержание форму. А твоя сущность мне противна, кем бы ты ни обращался – врагом или союзником. Ты выбрал не меня, а ещё один способ предстать перед другими в лучшем свете.

\- Тогда кого я пытаюсь впечатлить, Риддл? - вдруг разозлился Гарри, устав от этого разговора. В чём Риддл был прав, так это в том, что каждый раз происходило одно и то же, даже в загробной жизни. Все их разговоры продолжали быть лишь эхом их сражений при жизни, изматывающими и душащими Гарри. – Все, кого я когда-то знал, мертвы и не узнают о моём существовании, пока не запустится новый цикл. Ты думаешь, я настолько хочу утереть тебе нос, что готов смотреть, как близкие мне люди из раза в раз умирают?!

\- Тогда просто оставь меня! – повысил голос Том. Темнота вокруг них сгущалась, вторя настроению Риддла. Теперь обе его ладони были на шее Гарри. Большие пальцы приятно лежали на лице, прямо рядом с уголками рта, но Поттер не мог позволить себе отвлечься. Состояние Тома было важнее, оно всегда было. – Воссоединись с семьёй, отправься на перерождение, заживи счастливо, - сказал он уже намного тише и опустив глаза. – Оставь меня Смерти. Это моё наказание. 

\- Нет, Том, - упрямо сказал Гарри, положив свои руки поверх ладоней Риддла. Как Бастилия пала, так и Том в конце концов прильнул к плечу Поттера, спрятав там лицо. Он всё сильнее наваливался на Гарри, словно комфорт для него был возможен, только если кто-то другой примет на себя весь груз того, чем являлся Риддл. И порой Поттер думал, что однажды вес ошибок Тома сломает ему хребет. – Это перестало быть твоим наказанием в тот момент, когда я не смог помочь тебе в первый раз. Я не оставлю тебя, пока у нас не выйдет стать счастливыми без необходимости умирать. Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе в конце нашего самого первого путешествия?

Риддл передёрнул плечами, но не ответил, продолжая искать комфорт в их неловком объятии.

Поттер почувствовал момент, когда вселенная возродилась, пришла к стартовой точке для них обоих. Настало время уходить. Гарри продолжил:

\- Давай закончим это так же, как начали.

Какое-то время Том молчал, и Гарри подумал, что реплика так и будет неловко висеть в воздухе, пока они просто не исчезнут во вспышке, но Том вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в лицо Поттера. Чересчур близко, подумал Гарри и нервно сглотнул, упорно стараясь не смотреть на губы Риддла. 

Том хитро улыбнулся: очевидно, читать Гарри было гораздо легче, чем тот надеялся - и потянулся к Поттеру сам, выдыхая благодарное:

\- Вместе.


End file.
